


You Knew?

by XxNerdzxX



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kinks, M/M, Maybe smut later??, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, cant tag for my life, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNerdzxX/pseuds/XxNerdzxX
Summary: Kim Jaehwan was utterly in love. With not just one person but two. Worst of all they were both guys and in his group. He is beginning to wonder if God ever loved him and if he did, why is he making him go through all of this?BTW: I am utterly in love with Wanna One... I'm Wanna One trash tbh





	1. Not a Chapter...Sorry

Will update on the weekend I swear just wait... Also my first fanfic that I have ever posted soooooo yeah..XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out....All in Jaehwan's view!  
> More like a preview to be honest.

~Jaehwan's P.O.V~

          I woke up with a soaring headache and with the alarm blaring. I turned to it and see the numbers 7:00 flashing in red. God why can't I just sleep and never wake up again? That would be great. I close my eyes again hoping to never wake up again.

"Jaehwan...Jaehwanie.. Come on get up. We have a schedule to go to in an hour." I turn to see who it was and saw Seongwoo hyung by my bed looking at me and rubbing his eyes.

"But hyung its to early. My bed is way to comfortable to move from." I whine while burying myself further into my blanket. I felt him tug at the blanket and start shaking me.

"I know you want to sleep but you have to get ready Jaehwan. Come on get up and take a shower before Daehwi does or else you won't get any hot water." He says. At that I open my eyes and get out from my warm nest of blankets and proceed to get what I need for the shower. Seongwoo hyung leaves the room with a smile on his face. I finish grabbing what I need and walk towards the bathroom. While walking there I see Daehwi walking there also. I started running and got there right before he did and slammed the door so he had no chance of getting the shower before I did.

"Hyung!" I hear Daehwi say in shock.

"Too late Daehwi that hot water is mine!" I yell back at him while laughing maniacally.(tbh his laugh is crazy funny)

"But hyung that isn't fair!"I hear him whine through the door.

"It is and just wait I'll be out quick!"I turn on the shower. I'll have to thank Seongwoo hyung later for waking me up.I finish washing up and get out. I change and open the door to see a pouting Daehwi sitting outside the door most likely to make sure he goes in next. I walk past him and see him glare at me and smile back at him sheepishly.

I walk back to my room who I share with Jisung hyung, Seongwoo hyung and Daniel. I walk into the room and saw both Daniel and Seongwoo sitting on the formers bed and talking seriously to each other. When I walked in they both stopped talking and got up from the bed.

"We'll talk later ok?"Seongwoo hyung said before walking out of the room but not before smiling kindly at me first. I look at Daniel who justs smiles at me.

"Did I interrupt something important or something?" I ask wearily.

"No, you didn't. Don't worry about it ok?" He ruffles my hair while smiling lightly.

"Hey! I just did my hair." I pouted and tried to fix my hair.

"Aww if you keep pouting like that I'll have to do something about it." Daniel said while smiling cheekily and winking.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Daniel!Jaehwan! Come on we are leaving now!" We both heard Jisung yell.

"Tell you later we have to go now." Daniel said before leaving the room. I wonder what that was all about I thought while walking to the front door and putting on my shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I wanted to update today....  
> First fanfic ever posted...be nice please?? I am fine with criticism honestly so say whatever you want in the comments, up to you.  
> Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it...

~Jaehwan's P.O.V~

*Skip to two weeks ahead*

I'm lonely. Very lonely. My own roomates have been ignoring me and it hurts me. I mean Jisung hyung is busy with being the leader and all so I can't really be mad at him. But Seongwoo hyung and Daniel have been avoiding me like the plague for the last two weeks and I don't know why. Did I upset them? Am I annoying to them now? Do they hate me?

These thoughts go through my head while I'm laying on my bed when I hear the door open. I turn and see that it is Seongwoo hyung. He glances at me and then proceeds to go to his dresser. I watch him while he looks like he is trying to find something. I see him start to get fustrated so I ask him "Hyung do you need help looking for something?"

"It's fine Jaehwan. Just continue doing what you were doing before."He says without looking back at me.

"Are you sure? I'm not doing anything right now." I say while sitting up on my bed.

"I said it was fine Jaehwan." Seongwoo said sharply. I flinched at the tone in his voice and looked down at my bed sheets.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you hyung."I said almost in a whisper. I hear him curse under his breath and slam his drawer shut. I look up and see he is now walking out the room. He walks out and closes the door.Why was he so upset? Does he really not like me? I feel my eyes start wattering up at thought. Why do I care so much?

I wipe my eyes and stand up. I walk out the room and walk towards the living room. I see Minhyun sitting down and watching TV. I walk to the couch and sit down also.

"Hey Jaehwanie."He turns towards me and says nicely.

"Hey hyung." I say back while looking down. I feel the space next to me move and look and see that Minhyun is sitting next to. He just looks at me before saying "What's wrong?"

"Nothing hyung." I say.

"You look sad. Come on tell hyung."He says persistently.

"It's nothing hyung I'm just tired." I smile but it felt more like a grimace.

"Ok if you say so." If feel him hug me from the side so I lean into him and we stay like that while watching TV. After awhile someone else walks in. Me and Minhyun both look to see who it is and it was Daniel.

"Hey Daniel." "Hi Daniel." Me and Minhyun both say simultaneously.

"Hey Minhyun hyung." He says and justs nods at me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Is he ignoring me now? He walks out of the room and to the kitchen. I get up to follow him.I feel Minhyun grab my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"I'm just going to get some water hyung. I'll be back." I smile at him. He lets go of me and turns back to the TV.

I walk into the kitchen and see Daniel drinking a glass of water. Once he sees me he sets his glass in the sink and starts walking out of the kitchen. I grab his wrist before he could leave.

"Let go of me Jaehwan." He says while still turned around.

"No. Not until you tell me why you and Seongwoo hyung are ignoring me." I say back to him stubbornly.

"I don't know what you mean?" He says back.

"Don't act like you don't know. You and Seongwoo hyung have been ignoring me for the past two weeks. Why? Did I do something wrong? Are you guys mad at me? Am I annoying? Just tell me. I am tired of guessing and it really hurts me when you ignore me and act like I don't exist." When I finish I have tears in my eyes. Daniel then turns around and looks me straight in the eyes. I see different emotions flash across his face but they disappear so fast I can't tell because he now has a stone cold face.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He says before he forces me to let go of him and then proceeds to walk out of the kitchen and this time I let him. I stand there with tears going down my face.

What have I done wrong? Am I not good enough to be friends with them? Why does it hurt so much?They are just people that I am in a group with and that I have to live with. No they are not just people. They are more than friends to me. And that thought is what shocks me enough to make me cry harder.

I like them both more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably either update everyday or every other day.  
> Kudos are appreciated greatly! Also comments!  
> Have a great day everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

~Jaehwan's P.O.V~

I eventually stop crying and wipe my face with my sleeves of the sweater I am wearing. I walk out of the kitchen and see that Minhyun is still watching TV so I walk to the couch and sit next to him. 

"What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing cause I can tell you were just crying." He said while turning to look at me. At his words I burst into tears again and start sobbing. I can tell he was surprised but he then pulled me into his arms so that we were cuddling on the couch.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay." I hear him say to me while rubbing my back lightly.

"They hate me. They both hate me." I say while sobbing into his chest.

"Who hates you baby? Who?" He asks me.

"Daniel and Seongwoo hyung."

"Why would they hate you? There is no reason for them to hate you." He said while looking at my face.

"They have been ignoring me for the past two weeks and when I speak to them they act mean or just plain out ignore me. Why do they not want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong hyung?" I look up and ask him.

"No baby. You did nothing wrong. Don't worry I'll talk to them ok?"

"Ok. Thanks hyung." I stay cuddling into his chest and let the rest of my tears come out. I eventually start to feel sleepy and close my eyes. I feel myself being lifted up and open my eyes lightly to see Minhyun hyung lifting me up. He then proceeds to walk to my room and lay me on the bed. No one else is in the room currently.

"Goodnight Jaehwanie. Rest well." He says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"Goodnight Minhyunie hyung." I say before he closes the door and then I drift off to dreamland.

*Morning*

I wake up to the sound of people talking in my room but I don't open my eyes.

"Hyung I can't do this anymore. It hurts me to see him hurting also." It sounded like Daniel was talking to someone but I don't know who.

"I know this is tough Niel-ah but what happens if he doesn't have the same thoughts as us. What happens if it ruins all of us?" Seongwoo hyung said. I wonder who they are talking about.

"It's already ruining us hyung. I literally saw Minhyun hyung murdering me with his eyes yesterday." Daniel said.

"Fine. Just give me some time and then we will sort out this whole mess ok? Please for me?" I hear Seongwoo hyung say.

"Ok hung. Just a little more ok?" Daniel answered him back.

"Thank you. I love you Niel-ah." I hear Seongwoo hyung say. I stiffen at what I hear and hope that neither of them notice.

"I love you too hyung. Hopefully he has the same feelings that we have." Daniel said.

"Hopefully. Now let's get up I'm hungry." I hear them both start to move and then I hear the door close. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize they are gone. Are they together? Probably since they are always so close to each other. Do they both like someone else also? That's what it sounded like. I feel a pang in my heart. I wonder who it is. They are lucky to have both of them. I wish that was me. Wait. What am I thinking? They won't ever like me. I mean..I'm me. How could they like me.

I then proceed to sit up while still thinking about who it could be. Are they in the group? Do I know them? It isn't me that I know for sure. They are both so good looking and I am no where near how they look. They would never like me I realize even more and sigh out loud.

I get out of my bed and walk out of the room to the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and I am shocked at what I see. Daniel and Seongwoo hyung were kissing each other in the middle of the kitchen. I must have made a noise because they both broke apart and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Ja-Jaehwan." Seongwoo hyung said.

"I'm sorry for-r interrupting I'm just going to go now." I then proceed to walk out of the kitchen with a red face and I go to the bathroom. I slam the door close and lean against while covering my face with my hands. Why did I like that so much?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might just update everyday. Who knows?  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan realizes just how much he likes Daniel and Seongwoo.  
> Daniel and Seongwoo realize how much they have hurt him.

~Jaehwan's P.O.V~

I avoided both Daniel and Seongwoo the whole day after what happened. It's not that I'm mad at them. I'm just embarrased. Really embarassed.

The whole day was filled with me leaving the room if either one enters it or me passing by them without looking at them at all. I don't know if the other members have noticed and if they did none of them said anything about it. It was harder than I expected because they weren't trying to avoid me anymore.

 It's now night and everyone is getting ready to sleep since we have to wake up early tomorrow for a schedule. I walk into my room after I took a shower and see that no one is in the room. I sit down in my bed and start drying my hair with my towel. I hear the door open and someone enter the room. The door closes but I don't bother to look up since I am still drying my hair. I ruffle my hair one last time and look up. 

I see Seonwoo hyung and Daniel sitting across from me on Seongwoo's bed. They sit there and just look at me. I try to ignore them but after awhile it's hard not to notice.

"D-Do you guys need something?" I ask wearily. They both seem to snap out of whatever they were thinking about and both nod slightly.

"Why are you ignoring us?"I hear Seongwoo ask. I almost didn't hear him because of how low he was speaking.

"Me? Why have I been ignoring _you_  two?" I ask just to make sure I was hearing correctly. Daniel nods at what I said.

"Well first off shouldn't I ask you guys this first since you have been ignoring me and being rude to me for the past two weeks. Which by the way really hurt my feelings. Second of all I have been ignoring you all day today because I felt kind of awkward for you know, walking in on you two."I say while looking down at my lap.

"We're really sorry about that." I hear Seongwoo say to me.

"It's fine." I say and ignore the pain I feel in my heart.

"We're also sorry for ignoring you. We had to work out some stuff." Daniel said.

"And that involved hurting me? I have been thinking that you guys hated me or that I annoyed you both. I keep thinking on what I did wrong and why you have been ignoring me for a reason that I don't know. And it hurts you know. It just hurts so much. So please tell me why I had to go through this." By the end of my mini speech I have tears rolling down my face. I see Seongwoo get up and he then kneels in front of me and puts his hands on my knees.

"I'm so sorry Jaehwanie. We didn't mean to hurt you at all. I'm so so sorry baby." He said looking like he was about to cry also. Daniel also gets up and kneels next to my legs.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. You must have gone through alot because of us. I'm really sorry." Daniel said while looking at me with a soft expresssion.

"I forgive you but can I know why at least." I say while wiping my tears with the sleeves of my sweater.

"Well you see the thing is...we were trying to..to figure out our feelings." Seongwoo said while biting his lower lip.

"What feelings hyung?" I asked while cocking my head to the side.

"We have both thought about this for awhile and we had to clear our heads to really think so we avoided you-" Daniel said before Seongwoo interrupted him.

"Which we are really sorry about." Seongwoo said.

"We wanted to make sure of our feelings and now they are all sorted out." Daniel finished while looking at the floor.

"What do you mean? Feelings? For me?" I asked confused.

"Yes feelings. We both have romantic feelings for you Jaehwan." Seongwoo said while looking at me with hopeful eyes. My eyes widened at what he said. I realized that he said they both have romantic feelings for me. ME. Out of all the people in the world they chose me. They must have taken my silence as a bad thing because I could see their body starting to deflate.

"I-I don't know what to say." I say nervously.

"You don't have to return our feelings we just thought that you should know." Seongwoo said while starting to get up. I grab his wrist to prevent him from getting up.

"What would happen if I say I like you also, both of you." I asked while looking at them both. I could see Daniel was shocked at what I said.

"Then I will just have to do this." Seongwoo said then I felt a pair of lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. His lips are soft on mine. I can't believe this is actually happening. He pulls away from me and smiles at me lightly.

"I guess it's good that I actually do like you both." I say lightly while giggling.

"Not fair, hyung I want to kiss him too." Daniel whines from his place on the floor. I see him get up and move next to Seongwoo. I turn to look at him and he grabs my face in his hands lightly like he is afraid that I will break under his touch.

"Can I kiss you Jaehwan?" He asks me.

"Please." I say to him. He puts his lips on mine and I follow his movements. His lips are soft also. He pulls away and places his forehead against mine.

"Wow." I say and smile at the both of them.

"Yeah..wow." They both same simultaneously.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling the love guys.  
> Thank You!!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel really like Jaehwan especially his neck and collarbones....*insert winky face here*  
> Enjoy!

~Jaehwan's P.OV~

*Time skip to the next morning*

I wake up to the feeling of something wet on my neck. I slowly start to stretch but figure out that something is on top of me. At this realization I open my eyes slowly and look to see what is on me but it turns out it wasn't a something but a someone. I see a mop of dirty blonde hair and realize that it's Daniel who is on me.

I also realize he is licking my neck and biting it.

"D-Daniel." I moan out when he bites the place between my neck and shoulder. He just hums in response and continues his ministrations on my neck. I bring my hands up to his hair and pull it but not hard enough to pull him away. I whine and tilt my head to the side to give him more room. He then sits up and looks down at me with a smile.

"I hope you didn't leave marks." I said to him.

"Don't worry baby. They won't be able to see them." He said smiling. I blushed at the pet name and looked away from him.

"Aww are you being shy?" He coos at me and I lift my hands to cover my face. 

"Don't be shy baby." He says while pulling my hands away from my face and then pecks my lips softly. I blush more at that. He smiles at me and then gets off of me and off the bed.

"Come on. Get up baby. We have a schedule to go to today." He tells me. I then get up and start grabbing stuff to go take a shower. 

"Everyone should be eating so the showers should be clear." 

"Okay. Thank you." I say and smile at him. I then proceed to leave the room and go to the bathroom which was empty. I close the door and look in the mirror. I see the marks that Daniel left on me and blush lightly. Well he was right, they are low enough to be covered by a shirt. I then strip my clothes and take a shower.

*At their schedule.*

We are all getting ready for our stage which is us performing Burn It Up. We were all wearing our outfits and I may be a little biased but Seongwoo and Daniel look so good. I also really liked my outfit which was the same as everyone else's, white button up shirt, blazer, and black skinny jeans except my shirt was only white. I was also wearing a choker which made me feel, dare I say, pretty. I saw Seongwoo staring at me but I didn't say anything because we were then called up to perform.

 We finished performing and were walking back to the dressing rooms when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turn around and see that it is Seongwoo, he then pulls me away from everyone else. I follow him and we end up in front of an empty dressing room. He drags me in and then proceeds to close and lock the door behind us. He is still holding my wrist which he uses to pull me closer to him. This causes our faces to only be inches apart.

"H-Hyung?" I question.

He doesn't say anything but instead puts his lips on mine. He moves his lips against mine which I reciprocate with the same need as him. He bites my lower lip and I gasp at the feeling which he uses the moment to lick into my mouth with his tongue. I moan at the feeling and let him do what he wants to do. I eventually pull away to breathe which doesn't stop him from kissing down my neck. He bites and licks around my choker and I whine at the feeling.

He lifts his head up at stares at me intently. I look down in embarrassment but am forced to look up again by his hand on my chin.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are? Especially in a choker." He says while rubbing his finger on my choker. I moan at the praise and the feeling.

"You like that baby? You like being praised and being called pretty. My pretty baby." Seongwoo says while smirking softly. I whine and squirm in his hold with a blush on my face. He hums and smiles at me. 

"We should probably go back...." I say to him quietly.

"Yeah we should. Let's go then." He says and grabs my hand and leads us back to our members. When we get back they say nothing and continue what they were doing. The only person who still pays attention to us is Daniel who has a knowing look on his face. I blush and look down and find a seat.

Well wasn't that interesting I think while still blushing.

"Jaehwan hyung are you okay? Your face is all red." Jihoon asks me while looking at me with a serious face.

"Uhhh I'm fine Jihoonie it's just hot in here." I say while smile reassuringly at him. I hear Seongwoo snicker from across the room and turn to glare at him. He sees me and shuts up but is still smiling lightly.

"Okay then hyung." Jihoon says and leaves to go talk to Woojin.

This is going to be a really long day I think while groaning internally. I lay back against my seat and close my eyes. I can't wait till we get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a great day!  
> Also I know Jaehwan hasn't worn a choker..at least I haven't seen him wear one yet.. but just imagine it.  
> One more thing Sewoon's album is killer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan figures out more things about himself than he would like.

~Jaehwan's P.O.V~

I take it back. I take it all back. I wish we didn't go home. I mean don't get me wrong, I love our dorm. It has my bed and food. What else could I have asked for? Certainly not the two overgrown children who decided to lay on my bed instead of their own beds.

They have both been sticking to me like glue ever since we got back from recording. I am starting to think of why I like either them and wonder what I have done to deserve this.

"Guys I need you to move. I want to sleep." I tell them while standing next to the edge of my bed.

"But your bed is so much more comfortable Jaehwanie." Daniel whines.

"Yeah. Can't we just stay here sweetheart?" I blush at what Seongwoo said.

"But hyung I want to sleep." I whine. I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me to lay with them. I fall in between them and feel them both wrap their arms around me. I sigh and wiggle to get comfortable since I know I won't be able to move.

"Why don't you both just go to your own bed instead? We literally have the same bed." I ask flatly. They both turn to look at me and I blush under their stares.

"Do you want us to leave?" Daniel says, I hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No. I don't want you to leave. It's just...just kind of different."I say quickly.

"Different? How?" Seongwoo asked.

"Well your not ignoring me and you guys are closer to me now."I say and look at them. They both frown at what I say.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."Seongwoo said.

"It's fine. Honestly. I kind of like it. I like having both of you with me." I say quietly and cover my face with my hands to hide my blush. They both laugh lightly at me and try to move my hands. I whine and make sure that they can't.

"Come on baby, let us see your face."I blush even harder at what Daniel said but I move my hands either way. I really like that pet name a little too much.

"There's our baby. Our pretty baby." Seongwoo says.

"Hyunggg stoppp." I whine which proves to be useless when I feel Daniel kiss my cheek. I turn towards him and see him smiling sheepishly at me. They both stared at me while smiling until I felt them both grab my hands and pin them down next to my head. I felt my face start to burn up and I looked everywhere but at them because of how embarrassed I was. I felt Daniel's lips ghost around my neck and I shivered at the feeling. He then started to kiss and lick at my neck starting from just under my jaw and working his way down.

I then felt Seongwoo start to do the same to the other side of my neck. They both started to bite and suck on my neck.

"Mmm..mm..." I bit my lip to stop myself from making any other noises. Seongwoo then lifted up his head to look at me and then started to kiss me softly. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Don't hold your moans back baby boy. We want to hear you." I whined at the pet name and and blushed furiously.

"Niel-ah look." Seongwoo said quietly while looking over at Daniel.

"Hmm.." Daniel hummed questioningly and looked at us.

"Our baby likes our pet names a little more than we thought." Seongwoo said while smirking down at me.

"Is that so." Daniel replied while smirking also at me. I squirmed under their stares and realizd they were still holding down my arms. Daniel then leaned in and started to kiss me while Seongwoo went back to work on my neck.

Just then the door to the room burst open.

"Hey Jaehw-" We look to see who it was and saw that it was Daehwi.

"S-Sorry..I'm..I'm just going to go.." He trails off and the rushes out the door slamming it behind him. I realize that my hands are free and cover my face in embarrassment.

"That was embarrassing." I say throgh my hands to them.

"It's ok. At least everyone knows that you are ours." Seongwoo said cheekily while grinning at me.

"Hyungggg." I whine at him and blush. I sure have been blushing to much because of them. But I like it.

"Hmmm..We can take care of that problem later but for now we have something else that needs to be taken care of." Daniel said and I looked at him curiously. He then looked down my body and I followed with my eyes. I blushed when I realized what he meant. 

"Can we take care of that for you baby?" Seongwoo asked me nicely. I looked up at them and contemplated on if I should let them or not. I decided why not since we are together now. I nod at him softly and he smiles kindly at me.

"Just tell us if you want us to stop, ok sweatheart?" Daniel said to me. I nodded at what he said. I can't believe this is happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This got a lot more hits than I expected. Thank you everyone for reading!! It is my first time writing but I will slowly try to get better and come out with better things for you guys to read!  
> Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Have a great day!  
> And yes I didn't update for almost 2 weeks...I'm sorry!! Forgive me!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after......I'm an evil person but you will get the sexy times in a later chapter I swear!!!  
> Lots of fluffy stuff and yeahhh  
> Not really a summary

~Jaehwan's P.O.V~

*Next Day*

I woke up to the feeling of warm bodies pressed up next to me. I slowly open my eyes and see Daniel's face inches apart from my own and blush. He then starts shifting and slowly opens his eyes and stares intently into mine.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said while smiling softly.

"Good morning." I replied. I stretch out my legs and feel them pop. Whining softly I turn on my back and look at Seongwoo. He was still peacefully sleeping. I stare at his face and see how his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. His eyes open and look at me and Daniel who is still laying beside me.

 "Hi baby." He whispered to me.

"Hi." I answered while blushing slightly. Seongwoo then leaned forward and pecked me on the lips and leaned over me to do the same with Daniel. Seongwoo then turned to me and looked at me seriously.

"How are you feeling? Was last night ok? Was it too much?" He asked.

"It was perfect. Stop worrying to much. I'm just a little sore." I said while wincing slightly from shifting to look at him more.

"I'm sorry it hurts babe." Daniel says from behind me and feel his lips press against the back of my neck.

"Oh it's fine. Jus-Just kind ..of..different."

"If you say so. Do want anything?" Seongwoo asked us softly.

"Can you get me water please. My throat is really dry." I asked gently.

"Of course. I'll be right back ok?" Seongwoo said before getting off the bed and walking out of the room.

"So, I guess we're lucky to have today off." Daniel mumbled out while back hugging me.

"Yeah we are I guess." I say sleepily. I then realized that we really established what we are yet. Are we together? Are we not? Yu would think that we are but they haven't really said anything about it. I start to feel insecure of not knowing exactly what I am to them. At that time, before my thoughts go a little to far, Seongwoo walks in with three water bottles.

"Here you go Jaehwanie." Seongwoo says while handing me a water bottle that he had already opened.

"Thank you hyung." I say quietly and take a sip of the water to help my throat. i debated on whether or not to ask them but then I thought what could I lose?

"Hey hyungs..I have a question."

"What is it babe?" Seongwoo asked after moving to the other side of me while sitting up.

"What am I to you guys? I mean are we together, all of us? Are you two just together and I am just kind of a side thing? I mean i am actually really surprised you both said you liked me. I'm not good looking, I can't really sing or dance for that matter, I'm loud and probably annoyin-"

"Jaehwan." Daniel says interrupting me.

'Yes?"

"You are beautiful. You sing amazingly and dance amazingly. You are not annoying, you may be loud but it is in your personality and we love that about you ok? You are amazing just the way you are." Daniel said.

"And of course we want you to be in a relationship with us. We have wanted you to be with us for awhile." Seongwoo told me.

"Really? I-I'm so hapy. I never thought you guys would even see me like that nevermind want to be in a relationship with me. Thank you." I said with tears dropping down my face.

" No no no. Don't cry baby. It's ok. You don't have to say thank you. We should be the ones saying that after you gave us another chance. So thank you." Seongwoo said while wiping my cheeks with his fingers.

"Thank you Jaehwanie." Daniel said also while kissing the top of my head. I nod and close my eyes trying to calm myself down.

"Since we have the day off why don't we sleep a little more. We definitely do need it." Seongwoo says and me and Daniel both nod at that. We all then cuddle up to each other and try to fall asleep again. I start drifting off to dream land while thinking about how comfortable it is right between them andI wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating at least once a week is my goal now since I haven't updated in awhile which I am terribly sorry about..... sooo yeah.  
> Hope you liked the chapter!  
> Have a great day!!  
> Also I was going to update yesterday but I am sure a lot of you know what happened and if you don't...well Shinee's Kim Jonghyun committed suicide and died yesterday evening. I did not feel like updating and I did it out of respect for him so please understand that. Also if you are depressed or honestly just having a hard time you can message me anytime on my Instagram which is: yena_137. If you just want to rant I will listen or if you want advice I can give it to you as much as I can.  
> Sorry this is so long but I felt that it was necessary. Please have a great day or try to have an okay day today everyone!


End file.
